Summer Love on Kyoshi Island
by musicxwritingxlife
Summary: Yay! Another fanfic! This one is about the gaang falling in love on Kyoshi island! Contains-Zutara, Taang,Sukka and possible Ty Lokka!
1. Chapter 1

Summer Romance on Kyoshi Island

Summer, the season of fire, is everyone's favorite season-except for Toph. She hated the sand. It was to shifty for her to feel vibrations. She also couldn't swim. If she did go in the water, someone usually went in with her, which made her feel like a child.

The gaang was sitting on the beach when Katara came over to them.

"Suki and I found some fresh watermelons and made everyone watermelon juice!"

Everyone took one and sat down again. The heat was unbearable and everyone was sweating. Then Katara exclaimed "Let's have a beach party!"

Everyone else agreed. Except Toph.

"C'mon Toph. We wouldn't let the Unagi get you." Sokka said.

Suki punched him the shoulder.

"Yeah Sokka. Knowing a sea monster is in there really makes me want to go in now!" She stomped her foot, sending a wave of sand into the air.

"I don't want to go in! I'm blind! I can't see! That means I can't swim! I feel like a child just standing there in the water up to my waist!"

"Someone could help you in the deeper water." Suki piped up.

"Yeah!" Aang said grabbing her hand. "C'mon Toph! Please!"

Toph looked down and blushed. "Ok…."

**In The Water**

"Well" Toph said. "This isn't so bad." Katara helped Toph into the water. Aang had swam off toward the elephant koi fish to ride them. Suki and Sokka had went to go get some beach balls.

"Wow!" Aang said as he came back "I had so much fun!" Katara left to go practice water bending leaving Aang and Toph alone.

"Um….how was riding the koi?" Toph asked.

"Fun. Like I said before." he said.

"Oh yeah." she stumbled on a piece of wood. "Ouch!"

Aang put his arms around her waist. She blushed furiously.

"You were about to go underwater" he said.

"Thanks."

Then an awkward question arose.

"Toph?"

"Yea?"

"Do you like me?"

"As a friend, yeah."

"No, I mean as something more." He leaned over by her ear. "A crush?" he whispered.

Toph froze. She could feel his eyes of her. She knew she's have to tell him.

"Yes, I like you, Aang. As a crush. Maybe even more. I don't know. But now you know? Just don't tell any-"

She was cut off when Aang kissed her. Just like than. He'd spun her around so they were facing each other and kissed her on the lips.

"That's good," Aang said after the kiss. "because I have a crush on you too."


	2. A Letter

Summer Love on Kyoshi Island

An Avatar Fan fiction by the avatarfan111

The campfire that night was awkward. Katara had made seaweed stew and sea prunes for dinner.

"Oh, yum. Sea prunes!" Aang exclaimed sarcastically. Katara didn't get the joke.

"Here are more sea prunes, Aang!" she said happily as she plopped another spoonful onto his plate.

Toph had eaten some sea prunes before getting an allergic reaction.

"Katara, I'm really itch."

"Oh Toph! Oh my gosh! Your skin! It's all red!"

"Huh?"

"You must be allergic to something! What did you eat at dinner?"

"Sea prunes."

"Oh, you're probably allergic to them." Katara used some healing water to make the itch and red go away. "You'll be better by tomorrow." she said.

Toph left the campfire pit to go to bed. Aang followed her move and went to his own tent. Sokka and Suki went into town to get some blankets. Katara went to her tent. When she got there, a note on her pillow caught her attention. She carefully opened it and began reading.

Dear Katara,

Hi, how are you? It's been a year since I've seen you. Me? I'm good.

I heard you are on Kyoshi Island. I want you to know that I'm coming to see you. I'll be there by tomorrow.

Love,

Zuko

Katara smiled. She then took out another sheet of paper and began to write.

To my love Zuko,

I can't wait to see you!

Love,

Katara


	3. Zuko

Summer Love on Kyoshi Island

The next morning, Katara was bouncing around. She hurried through breakfast, boiled apples and fish sticks leaving sliced apples and raw fish.

"What are we going to eat now?" Sokka moaned.

"We could go into town and eat at the diner." Toph suggested.

"Good idea." Suki exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go see if Aang wants to go." Toph said. She ran back to camp. 3 minutes lqter, she returned with Aang.

"Let's go!"

"Hmmm…. I can't decide between the koi berry pancakes or the koi berry waffles with smoked seal bacon…" Sokka said.

"If you can't decide, let us order at least." Suki said.

"Yeah." Aang nodded while putting his arm around Toph's shoulder. The others ordered while Sokka decided. "Ok, I'll get the koi berry waffles and smoked seal bacon." he told the waiter.

Once they got their food, the sat down outside. Aang's arm was still around Toph's shoulder.

"So," Sokka said in between bites of food, "how long have you guys been dating?"

"WHAT?" Toph screamed, prepared to send Sokka away.

"Toph…" Aang grabbed her arm. "We should tell them."

"Yesterday." Aang told Sokka. "We kissed in the water."

Suki smiled. "That's so sweet."

Toph stared down at her food, her face red."

When everyone had finished and thrown away their plates, they began walking back to the beach. When they got there they saw Katara kissing a boy. The boy had a scar. It was Zuko!

"Zuko!" Sokka said. He ran over and hugged him.

"Sparky!" Toph launched herself at Zuko. "Did you get me a present?"

"Yeah. I did." He handed her a small package. She rips it open and smiles.

"Candy!"

"Hey Toph, can I have a piece?" Aang asked.

"No!" Toph said playfully. She put a piece on his nose. "Ok."

Aang ate it. "Thanks Toph." He squeezed her hand.

"No problem Twinkle Toes." Toph said before she ran off to her tent.

"Toph!" Aang yelled running after her.

"Sokka, let's go into town to shop!" Suki squealed.

"Ok." Sokka sighed as Suki grabbed his hand and pulled him toward town.

"Zuko, I'm so happy you finally came!" Katara smiled as Zuko hugged her.

"I'm happy to see you to, Katara." He pulled her toward him and kissed her.

"I'm happy you are finally here." she said gently. "Me too." he replied


End file.
